Fatamorgana
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Semua hal terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa diprediksi. Kenyataan atau sebuah ilusi? Tidak peduli jika itu hanya sebuah fatamorgana, hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan rindu ini. KageHina. warning: sho-ai, angst OOC, OOT, typo.


**Fatamorgana**

* * *

Haikyuu Haruichi Furudate

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

* * *

 _Saat itu aku sedang mengikuti kamp nasional, perwakilan dari Karasuno seorang diri. Tanpa si berisik yang dulunya adalah musuhku di lapangan. Hampir satu bulan rasanya sangat hampa, entah kenapa, walaupun di sini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan bakat voli yang luar biasa. Aku kagum, tetapi kekaguman itu tidak bisa mengalahkan kerinduanku pada kawan-kawanku._

 _Seorang panitia berlari tergopoh-gopoh, dia meneriaki namaku berkali-kali._

" _Kageyama!"_

 _Dia buru-buru memberi ponselnya padaku. Telepon dari sebrang ditujukan padaku._

"Ka-Kageyama... _"_

 _Itu suara Kak Daichi._

" _Ada apa, Kak?"_

 _Mataku terbelalak begitu dia mengatakan sesuatu. Aku menjatuhkan ponsel itu, bersamaan dengan lututku yang lemas membentur lantai gelanggang olahraga._

 _Pertama kalinya aku..._

 _Menangis._

* * *

Rambut hitam legam dicukur tipis, tubuh tinggi dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Kageyama Tobio, pemuda berusia 24 tahun yang kini mengambil S2 di jurusan olahraga bidang voli, asik merokok di ruang khusus perokok. Harusnya _sih_ dia tidak diperbolehkan merokok karena jurusan pendidikan yang ia ambil, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia merasa banyak beban pikiran dan _ingin merokok_ katanya. Dengan wajah kusutnya, orang-orang jadi enggan masuk ke ruangan itu untuk merokok, atau beli rokok mereka dari mesin pembeli otomatis.

Ponsel layar sentuhnya kembali bergetar

Ke _dua puluh_ kalinya.

TRAK!

Kageyama tidak sabaran, ia membanting ponselnya hingga layarnya retak.

"Sialan, bau ketek!"

Serpahannya itu sungguh tidak elit.

Dia memungut kembali ponselnya, mematikan rokok yang dihisapnya dan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor yang tidak tersimpan.

 _Mampus, eror lagi nih... Gak ada uang buat benerin_...

Dia mengelus-elus layar ponselnya.

Ia sangat kesal, pasalnya itu nomor dari guru pembimbing klub voli Karasuno yang sekarang. Bukan Takeda, sebab guru itu sudah pensiun setahun yang lalu. Guru itu menelpon Kageyama terus menerus yang isinya tentang, " _Kumohon, jadilah pelatih."_

Persetan dengan melatih, dia kuliah saja sudah sangat sibuk apalagi melatih.

Tidak tahan lagi, ponselnya ia masukkan ke dalam tas, dan Kageyama ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya.

* * *

Apartemen murahan yang ia sewa di pinggiran kota, dindingnya sudah kumal, alih-alih jika emosi Kageyama tidak tertampung karena ditelpon terus, dinding kamar apartemennya bolong, dan dijamin dia akan diusir saat itu juga.

Tidak.

Dia memang tidak meninju temboknya, tapi dia berteriak keras sekali, dan bayarannya Kageyama mendapat hardikan dari tetangganya, si pak tua berkepala botak berkumis hitam tebal.

"Ma-maaf!"

Kageyama mendesah frustasi. Akhirnya dia berbaring di futon yang baru saja dia gelar. Kamarnya sungguh berantakan. Bungkus bekas mi instan, kopi, sendok, kertas-kertas, bungkus roti, pakaian kotor. Tidak mencerminkan mahasiswa olahraga yang notabene pola hidupnya harus sehat.

Sudah lima menit berlalu, Kageyama berhasil mendengkur, tetapi sering kali mengernyitkan dahi, dan bangun lagi. Sebab tidurnya terganggu oleh ketukan pintu berkali-kali. Sebenarnya dia enggan membukakan pintu, tapi daripada terganggu terus akhirnya dia bangun. Sebelum itu dia intip dulu dari lubang kecil di pintu.

 _Sial, dia lagi!_

Kageyama meraih kenop pintu, begitu terbuka orang di depannya tanpa basa-basi mengatakan hal yang paling Kageyama benci.

"Kageyama, kumohon... Jadilah pelatih voli putra Karasuno,"

Kageyama menghela napas, dia menggaruk kepalanya saking kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak ingin jadi pelatih... Kak Suga."

* * *

" _ **Fatamorgana"**_

 _ **Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi**_

 _ **-HAIKYUU-**_

* * *

Ya, Sugawara Koushi, guru Bahasa Inggris yang merangkap menjadi guru pembimbing klub voli putra Karasuno. Lelaki yang sudah berusia 28 tahun itu tetap berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kageyama. Lima menit yang lalu, ketika Kageyama menolak, dia langsung menutup pintu tapi Sugawara tetap berada di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau berkata 'YA', Kageyama!" serunya.

Dari dalam, Kageyama sudah membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada pintu kulkas.

 _Buset dah ini orang!_

Kejadian ini hampir mirip apa yang dialami mantan pelatih Ukai Keishin, yang juga pensiun karena _dia sudah tinggal bersama Takeda_ , dan mengurusnya karena guru yang tak lagi tinggal bersama keluarganya itu juga mengidap suatu penyakit pada paru-parunya. Sungguh kasihan... Semua alumni tahu, dan Kageyama tentu saja sedih akan hal itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin menjadi pelatih.

Kageyama merasa kalau Sugawara sangat mirip keras kepalanya seperti Takeda. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Jika tidak di-iya-kan, pasti dia akan datang meneror Kageyama kembali.

Kageyama mengambil jaketnya, memakainya dan sedikit menyisir rambutnya yang kusut. Membuka kembali pintu, dan melihat senyuman dari Sugawara.

"Cepat, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas."

"Baiklah! Ayo, Kageyama!" seru Sugawara sambil tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, Kak!"

* * *

Langkah Kageyama jadi pelan begitu dia memijakkan kakinya dekat gedung olahraga Karasuno.

Tubuhnya terasa kebas tak berasa. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan, ia ingin marah, tapi dia juga ingin pulang untuk meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Kageyama..." lirih Sugawara. Dia paham ekspresi Kageyama.

"Ayo masuk. _Dia_ ada di dalam kok," lanjutnya pelan. Mendorong pundak Kageyama pelan.

Kageyama membuka pjntu gedung, suara deritan pintu tua itu menggema, membuat orang-orang di dalam menatap Kageyama yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sugawara maju, dia menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Ini adalah pelatih kalian yang baru. Namaya Kageyama Tobio."

Kageyama membungkuk, "Aku akan melatih di sini, untuk sementara karena masih sibuk kuliah, tetapi akan kuusahakan datang ke sini."

"Baik, terima kasih!" seru murid-murid.

Mereka mulai latihan dan Kageyama cukup baik membimbing anak-anak. Walaupun agak terkesan memaksa seperti dia mengajarkan Hinata, tapi tampaknya anak-anak nyaman saja dilatih olehnya. Bitu karena Kageyama adalah yang pernah terpilih untuk turnamen voli nasional.

Sugawara tersenyum getir, dia juga ikut senang melihat murid-muridnya berlatih dengan baik. Tapi ia terus memandang wajah Kageyama yang suram. Matanya tampak kosong ketika dia melatih. _Seperti teringat sesuatu_.

Kageyama berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis dalam diam. Membuat semua orang di situ kaget dan menghampiri Kageyama.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, ayo lanjut lagi," ujar Kageyama seraya mengelap air matanya.

"Kageyama!" panggil Sugawara. Kageyama menoleh.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak akan kumaafkan, Kak Sugawara. Kau sudah membuatku teringat apa yang aku tidak ingin ingat. _Dia_ tidak ada di sini, dan _tidak_ akan kembali," balas Kageyama sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Raksasa Kecil_ sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah mati. _Hinata sudah mati_ ," lirihnya.

Diikuti anak-anak yang terdiam. Sugawara tidak berani mencegah Kageyama yang mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari gedung olahraga.

"Pak Sugawara," panggil si ketua baru.

"Ini salah bapak. Harusnya aku tidak memintanya terburu-buru melatih kalian. Aku bodoh..."

 _Aku bisa saja meminta Daichi, Azumane, atau Nishinoya. Aku bisa saja melatih mereka, tapi aku tidak percaya diri. Tapi turnamen inter high sedikit lagi tapi mereka tidak dilatih sama sekali. Memang benar aku mengincar Kageyama yang sudah punya nama, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya. Soal Hinata... Anak itu meninggal di tengah-tengah latihan. Saat Kageyama pergi ke kamp nasional._

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh._

* * *

Kageyama sudah tidak peduli lagi soal voli Karasuno. Sudah berbulan-bulan dan sekarang sudah Desember. Terakhir dia dengar pelatih sementaranya adalah Tsukishima Kei. Dia berani bertaruh murid-murid bakal kena taburan garam dari si kacamata. Tapi untungnya mereka menang, dalam hati dia senang tapi dia kelihatannya biasa saja.

Ujian telah usai, dan saatnya Kageyama bersih-bersih kamarnya. Bisa dibayangkan sudah berapa bulan dia tidak membersihkan kamarnya, dia hanya buang sampah-sampah yang ia lihat saja. Itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya.

Buku-buku masa SMA nya pun masih disimpan. Entah sejak kapan Kageyama menjadi sangat pemalas dan jorok. Kageyama kaget saat buku-bukunya jatuh, saking banyaknya. Dia menemukan sebuah surat. Surat itu warnanya menguning. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Dia lupa itu surat apa dan dari siapa.

 _Bukalah surat ini jika umurmu sudah 25 tahun._

Kageyama tersentak. "Hinata..."

Ah benar, itu surat dari Hinata Shouyo.

Dia teringat sesuatu. Ini Desember. Kageyama buru-buru melihat layar ponselnya.

22 Desember.

Ini ulang tahunnya.

"Aataga, ternyata aku sudah 25 tahun..."

Kageyama terdiam. Dia ingin membuka surat itu, tapi dia belum selesai membersihkan kamarnya. Tapi _mood_ nya sudah sangat buruk. Mengingat Hinata membuatnya lebih terluka. Dia membenci anak itu karena berisik, namun jika Kageyama tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, dia hanya tetap menjadi seorang raja egois.

* * *

Jumat malam, besok libur. Ini waktu yang tepat bagi Kageyama keluar untuk minum di bar. Dia sudah sangat stres. Mabuk sekali-kali tidak apa. Selama ia kuliah, dia hanya mabuk air mineral.

Pukul tiga sore dia sudah keluar. Tidak lupa memakai pakaian tebal dan syal. Desember sudah sangat dingin, salju juga telah memenuhi jalan. Sepatunya terasa lembab dan basah.

Bar yang ia kunjungi masih sepi. Tapi dengan suasana sepi seperti itu dia menyukainya. Di dalam kantung jaketnya masih ada surat dari Hinata.

Kageyama memenuhi janji anak itu, ia akan membukanya nanti. Semoga saja dia tidak lupa. Ah, sebenarnya sih Kageyama terlalu lupa karena kejadian itu.

Hinata yang tubuhnya kecil, tapi dia dapat melompat tinggi, dia sering bertarung di udara untuk voli. Tapi keseimbangan tubuh kecil itu masih lemah. Seringkali Hinata terjatuh dengan punggung duluan, atau kepala belakang duluan.

Daichi berkata waktu itu lewat telepon, Hinata terjatuh dengan kepala belakang membentur lantai. Setelah itu dia langsung tak sadarkan diri, dan parahnya, Hinata sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

Pihak rumah sakit mengotopsi Hinata, menjelaskan bahwa anak itu mengalami gegar otak. Sebelumnya Hinata punya luka dalam di kepala katanya. Tetapi tak ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

"Bodoh! Dungu! Hinata sialan! Mati sana!"

Kageyama kembali menangis mengingat itu. Dia tidak peduli sedang dipandang aneh pengunjung bar lainnya.

Yang penting baginya adalah bisa puas meluapkan emosinya dengan mabuk. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mabuk saat ini. Dia masih punya batasan.

"Ah _, aku lupa kalau Hinata kan sudah mati_."

* * *

Pukul setengah enam sore. Tokyo tampak masih ramai, dan lampu-lampu gedung mulai bernyala-nyala. Berbaur dengan langit sore yang penuh kilau emas. Kageyama duduk di pemantan sungai. Dia hanya menatap langit dan matahari sore. Indah dan damai baginya. Ia seolah sedang menatap Hinata. Sahabatnya yang sangat berarti baginya.

Wajah Kageyama masih memerah karena sisa mabuk tadi.

Dia berdiri dan turun menuju pinggir sungai. Air mengalir begitu berkilau terkena sinar matahari sore. Sinar-sinar lampu kota menghiasi juga.

" _Kageyama..._ "

Kageyama terkejut. Kepalanya menengok kanan dan kiri.

Ada yang memanggil namanya.

" _Kageyama..._ "

Suara itu terdengar sendu. Sedih seolah begitu merindukan seseorang.

"Hi-Hinata? Hinata, itu kamu? Hinata! Jawab aku!"

" _Kageyama... Tidak bisa lihat aku?_ "

Tubuh Kageyama membeku. Matanya terbuka lebar menatap lurus ke depan. Mulutnya kaku tak bisa berucap apa-apa.

Di depannya muncul sosok _Hinata_.

Hinata yang mengenakan _gakuran_ Karasuno. Wajahnya sangat mulus dan imut seperti Kageyama pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Matanya berlinang air mata dan terus memanggil nama Kageyama.

Ini benar-benar nyata.

Hinata muncul di depannya.

"Hina...Hinata..."

Kageyama berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dia merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan segera memeluk Hinata. Badan kecilnya sungguh nyata. Ini adalah tubuh Hinata. Wangi seperti bayi adalah khas Hinata. Kageyama menangis memeluk Hinata.

Dia sungguh merindukan si _raksasa kecil_.

"Aku kangen... Kageyama..."

Hinata juga menangis.

Keduanya saling memeluk.

"Aku juga... Bodoh..."

Tidak lagi peduli apakah itu hanya imajinasi, atau kenyataan. Kageyama tidak bisa membedakannya. Apakah ia masih mabuk atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli, dia ingin memeluk Hinata. Merasakan tubuhnya yang kecil dan hangat di dadanya.

Hinata tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mundur dan berlari memasuki sungai.

Kageyama berteriak dan mengejar Hinata. Tapi Hinata terus ke tengah, tubuhnya tertimpa sinar matahari dan begitu menyilaukan.

"JANGAN PERGI, HINATAAAAA!"

Kageyama tidak bisa mengehentikan tangisnya. Ia terus meraih tangan Hinata. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Tubuh kecil itu menghilang perlahan, berubah menjadi butiran debu bercahaya terangkat ke atas.

" _Selamat tinggal, terima kasih_."

* * *

"OI! SADARLAH!"

Kageyama menyadari bahwa di sekelilingnya sudah ada tiga orang petugas pemadam kebakaran.

"Ha-hah? Ada apa ini?"

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya itu kepada Anda. Apakah Anda mabuk? Seseorang melaporkan bahwa Anda akan bunuh diri? Benarkah itu?"

Kageyama menggeleng. Dia sangat bingung.

"Ku-kurasa aku hanya mabuk..."

Ketiga petugas menghela napas lega.

"Tapi Anda sudah tidak apa-apa?" Kageyama mengangguk. "Ya, saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah merepotkan,"

Setelah kejadian itu, Kageyama pulang dengan perasaan lebih tak beraturan.

 _Yang tadi itu hanya fatamorgana nya saja._

Tapi mengapa begitu nyata?

* * *

Kageyama tidak sempat membaca surat itu kemarin. Kejadian yang sangat nyata baginya itu... Dia tidak ingin melupakannya. Tubuh Hinata. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menyentuhnya.

Dia masih berbaring di futon, ini sudah pukul delapan, tapi sudah sangat dingin.

Dia bebersih diri, dan memakai pakaian tebalnya lagi. Hari ini ia akan mengunjungi makam Hinata.

Perjalanan hampir memakan dua jam ke pemakaman. Tidak lupa ia membeli bunga matahari tiga tangkai, dan bapao daging babi yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Hinata dahulu.

Sepanjang jalan dia menatap bunga itu dengan senyuman. Berjalan menuju area pemakaman. Dia sempat mengabari orang tua Hinata lewat telepon, bahwa ia ingin mengunjungi makam anak mereka. Orang tuanya tentu saja sangat mengizinkan, dan Kageyama juga mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang tua Hinata.

Batu makam Hinata tertutupi salju, sama seperti makam lainnya. Kageyama dengan hati-hati menyingkirkan salju-salju itu. Menyalakan dupa, menaruh bapao di piring kecil, dan bunga matahari di dalam vas kecil bening berisi air.

Setelah memanjatkan doa-doa, Kageyama bingung ingin bicara apa di depan Hinata.

Pikirannya masih terbayang akan sosok Hinata yang ia peluk kemarin sore.

Dia pernah mendengar cerita, kalau sore hari, di mana langit seolah terbelah, jingga dan hitam, makhluk-makhluk tak nyata akan terlihat. Mungkin... Mungkin itulah penyebabnya. Tapi dilain hal, Kageyama hanyalah mabuk dan berhalusinasi waktu itu.

"Kurasa, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa padamu, Hinata. Tapi... Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Aku harap, suatu saat nanti, aku, kamu, dan teman-teman bisa berkumpul kembali. Kita main voli lagi ya... Hinata."

Kageyama mengelus batu makam. Seolah itu adalah rambut oranye si bocah mungil yang ia sayangi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera pulang. Oh ya, suratmu... Akan kubaca nanti. Jika aku sudah sampai di apartemen. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata," ucapnya yang terakhir.

* * *

 _Untuk Kageyama Tobio_

 _Sahabatku._

 _Hai, apa kabarmu, Kageyama yang berusia 25 tahun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau bekerja? Atau lanjut kuliah? Atau kau sudah mati? Haha. Maaf aku bercanda._

 _Aku menulis surat ini sebelum kau berangkat ke kamp pemuda itu... Kenapa ya... Bukan apa-apa sih, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Iya, jujur saja aku iri padamu. Tapi kamu hebat sekali Kageyama! Hebat!_

 _Aku hanya ingin berkata ini padamu._

 _KAU ADALAH ORANG PALING BRENGSEK, BAJINGAN, RAJA EGOIS YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI. KUHARAP AKU DAPAT LEBIH TINGGI DARIMU DAN AKAN MENJITAK KEPALAMU ITU TANPA NAIK MEJA!_

 _Tapi... Kamu adalah parter terbaikku yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku._

 _Jika kau tidak ada, Kageyama, benar katamu. Aku akan menyia-nyiakan bakatku._

 _Terima kasih Kageyama._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _..._

 _Salam, Hinata Shouyo._

...

Kageyama tertawa terbahak-bahak dan air matanya ikut keluar ketika membaca surat itu. Apa-apaan surat ini?! Isinya hanya sumpah serapah Hinata soal Kageyama. Ini seperti surat dari anak SD. Tapi setelah melihat dua kata terakhirnya, Kageyama tersenyum tulus.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

 **-end-**

.

.

.

Author note:

Selamat telah membaca fanfic yang agak mengada-ngada ini~

Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk meluapkan imajinasi cengeng author :")

Sekali lagi terima kasih, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Kritik dan saran sangat boleh saya terima.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic Hoshi yang lan~


End file.
